Get Up And Go
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: During a lull in the fighting, Shantotto schemes to help Cosmos out of her depression. LightningxCosmos for GuardianFarron.


Get Up And Go

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for GuardianFarron so enjoy! Please R&R.

The unthinkable had occurred: a lull in the cycle of endless conflict. Said lull was the result of Kefka somehow convincing Ultimecia, her girlfriend Cloud of Darkness, Sephiroth, Kuja, Exdeath, and Gabranth to partake of some leftover food in Chaos's fridge. Said food had last been eaten during the fourth cycle and it now being the sixteenth the meal wasn't particularly inviting to the villains. Still the clown was persistent, the result evident the next day in the bout of vomiting, high fevers, and runny noses of the foes of Cosmos.

With six of his warriors out of commission, Chaos parlayed with Cosmos and decreed that the ceasefire should last for half a year. A month for the recovery of his forces and the remaining five used to punish the clown and those foolish enough to eat from his private stockpile.

So here Cosmos was, sitting in her sanctuary, and not knowing just what to do with herself.

Shantotto, checking up on the goddess, spied the slump of her shoulders.

"My Lady, by my thumb, why do you look so glum?"

"I don't know what to do. I've known nothing but conflict for untold years."

"Well I think it best to have some fun. To frolic and laugh in the sun."

"Perhaps..." Cosmos replied, her gaze listless.

Shantotto sighed, knowing that her goddess had not taken her words to heart. Something had to be done but just how to go about doing that something eluded her at the moment. So she took her leave of Cosmos, hastening to the side of someone who knew how to get people active: Tifa Lockhart, a woman who could cause even the most cold-hearted individual to smile.

Said woman was also the one who Shantotto was in love with.

So it was no surprise when she returned to the abode she had conjured for herself to find Tifa there waiting.

The young woman smiled at her diminutive lover but soon stopped when she noticed the look on the mage's face.

"What's wrong Shan?"

If Prishe had been around to hear that nickname, Shantotto would be teased until her dying day but luckily the other fist fighter of Cosmos was out training.

"I fear, my dear, for Cosmos. She is growing more morose by the day. Something must be done to shower her with fun."

Tifa thought for a few minutes, idly observing how cute her lover was when she was distressed, before an idea came to her head.

"How about using Lightning to draw her out?"

Shantotto's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Lightning? That crude, rude, and utterly disdainful oaf? Her idea of fun would cause Cosmos to run, by my oath!"

"Just hear me out. Haven't you noticed their chemistry? Lightning has been spending more time at Cosmos's sanctuary. Plus Laguna told me that she's drawn a picture of Cosmos that she has in her tent."

"So you would like to put the two of them together? To bind them with a tether?"

Tifa shook her head.

"Not exactly. I'm just saying that Lightning can draw Cosmos out of her funk. But that would be cute to see them together."

Shantotto sighed, still having reservations about Tifa's suggestion but eventually nodded.

"Very well, I will speak to Lightning tomorrow. For now let us not speak of sorrow."

Tifa grinned then and bent down to peck Shantotto on the cheek.

"Thanks sweetie!"

Shantotto smiled back at her girlfriend but soon adopted an imperious air.

"Take me to our room and I will repay that kiss and make your heart boom!"

* * *

The next day, after breakfast with Tifa, Shantotto went to Lightning's tent. Just the fact that the woman lived in a tent instead of a house annoyed the mage. But she managed to keep her temper in check as she waited for Lightning to emerge.

She did so after a few minutes, dressed in her usual combat uniform, and glared.

"What do you want little mage?"

That was enough to start Shantotto on a arcane rage but she managed to restrain herself in time.

"I request your help. Cosmos has been sadder than usual and I wish to cheer her up."

Lightning gave a slight, almost imperceptible frown at that.

"Not interested," she replied a moment later, heading back into her tent.

"You...you...lowly oaf!" Shantotto roared. She was about to call it quits, return home to Tifa, when she heard someone whispering.

"Psst!"

Looking around, she saw Laguna off to the side, in plain sight.

"Psst, over here!"

Coming over to the gunslinger, Shantotto looked up at him.

"What is it that you want?"

"So...a stacked birdie told me that you need Lightning's help with Cosmos. What if I said I could get her to cooperate?"

"I would be most grateful."

"Alright. Well just wait here and I'll talk to Light."

So Shantotto watched as Laguna entered the tent, muffled voices soon coming to life. A few minutes after that, Laguna was launched from the tent, one eye swollen.

After taking in Shantotto's questioning glance, Laguna got to his feet.

"Preliminary bruises, that's all. I'm not done yet!"

Laguna then went in once more, this time coming out under his own volition and with no injuries.

"Okay, Light said she'll go along with our little scheme."

"You told her everything?" Shantotto asked.

"More or less. Probably less...anyway that's not important. What's important is that in two days, at Crescent Lake, we will be holding the Cosmos Jamboree hosted by none other than yours truly with every fighter for our side invited!"

"I take it this jamboree will be another excuse for you to party?"

Laguna looked embarrassed at this but nodded. "Plus it'll be the perfect excuse for Lightning to excuse herself and Cosmos to follow. By the end of the night we'll have Cosmos having fun! What do you think of that short stuff?"

Shantotto smiled, a sickeningly cute smile that reminded Laguna of the Moombas he'd met in his adventures.

"I like the plan but I believe I need to educate you on where things stand."

"Sounds reasonable."

Moments later Laguna was sprinting towards the nearest source of water, the seat of his pants engulfed in flames.

After laughing at the sight, Shantotto left for home, confident that things would work out.

* * *

Later that evening, in bed with Tifa, Shantotto explained Laguna's plan and her initial meeting with Lightning.

The fist fighter tried to keep her laughter in as Shantotto described her conversation with Lightning but a fair amount managed to escape.

Shantotto stopped her tale and glared at Tifa.

"Laughing at what that oaf called me are you?"

Tifa tried her best to placate her girlfriend with endearments and apologies but Shantotto wasn't swayed.

"I believe it's time for you to know what the world is like for me."

Tifa paled at that but couldn't offer any resistance as Shantotto's magic crackled around her. When it dissipated, Tifa noticed how much larger the room seemed. Standing up, she observed the cause.

Tifa Lockhart was now three feet tall, the exact same height as Shantotto.

"You will stay that size until Lady Cosmos is no longer morose."

"Okay, I suppose that is what I get for laughing."

Shantotto felt guilty at the sight of Tifa's slumped shoulders. Hugging the now diminutive human, Shantotto nuzzled her neck and kissed along her jaw.

A smile returned to Tifa's face as she realized that being the same size had it's advantages as she started to straddle the rhyming mage.

* * *

Two days later Shantotto and Tifa went along with the other warriors to Laguna's Cosmos Jamboree, located on the banks of Crescent Lake. Colorful flags, a picnic table groaning under the weight of piles of food, and a water slide were just a few of the sights that met their eyes as they arrived.

Cosmos was the last to arrive, appearing in a burst of light and though she smiled at the surroundings, the smile was fleeting.

Tifa, having just assured Cloud that she was fine despite her size, was talking with Laguna.

Or listening to Laguna, as the man rambled on about the events he had planned for the warriors.

Noticing her lack of interest, Laguna coughed a bit, returning her attention to him.

"Um...what's it like having small breasts now?"

A swift punch had Laguna clutching his privates and Tifa walked away, humming a song to herself as she found a diminutive Prishe. The Elvaan fighter was her current size after Shantotto heard her mocking Tifa's size.

"Wanna spar?"

Prishe nodded and got into one of her many stances, Tifa following suit.

"I'm gonna win this time!" Prishe crowed, throwing a kick.

"In your dreams," Tifa shot back, blocking the kick and throwing a punch in return.

Vaan, Bartz, Zidane, and Gilgamesh were currently in a hot dog eating contest with Terra cheering Vaan on, Onion Knight shaking his head at their foolishness, and Firion debating whether to join in or not.

Warrior of Light, Kain, Squall, and Cloud had decided to go for a swim, ensuring they wouldn't be corralled into doing anything embarrassing by their wilder comrades.

Tidus and Yuna were trying to sneak up on Jecht, who was taking a nap but were sent scurrying away as the ace woke up and mock glared at the pair of lovers.

Lightning took one look at the water slide and the inflatable bouncy castle and headed for the nearby woods, wanting no part in this idiocy. Cosmos, noting her absence after a few minutes, followed after her.

Shantotto, spying this, grinned as she munched on a sandwich before returning her attention to Tifa and Prishe's sparring match.

Things were going according to plan.

* * *

Lightning slashed through another tree, imagining the wood as the clown from Chaos. Another slash, another tree down, this time the gunblade user thinking about that effeminate man with a tail. She was about ready to strike again when she heard footsteps. Turning swiftly, weapon at the ready, she saw Cosmos.

Sheathing the weapon, she stared at the goddess.

"I'm...sorry for reacting like that."

Cosmos smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright. You have known nothing but conflict and toil since I summoned you all those cycles ago. I...apologize for everything you've suffered."

Lightning moved a bit closer then.

"You don't have to apologize. You saved me and the others after the manikins came for us, you revived us even though I was certain that was the end of everything."

Cosmos blushed at this but shook her head after Lightning was finished.

"I should have aided you much sooner. Should have been stronger and-"

"No!" Lightning yelled, cutting Cosmos off. Her tone softened as she continued talking. "No, you don't have to fight for us. That's our job. You summoned us, you summoned _me_ for a purpose and I'm not going to stop until this cycle is broken. Until you're free, none of us can be."

Cosmos was silent after these words, taking them in, before offering Lightning the fist true smile any of her warriors had ever seen. There was not a trace of sadness to be found and Cosmos reached out a hand towards Lightning, grasping the warrior's own.

"Thank you..."

Lightning blushed at the intensity of Cosmos's gaze and squeezed her hand as tightly as she dared.

"Thanks aren't needed. I'm just...glad you're not sad anymore."

"Because of you," Cosmos replied, a divine blush staining her own pale cheeks. "I think we should rejoin the others."

Lightning nodded, allowing Cosmos to lead her by the hand back to Laguna's party.

* * *

Tifa, having managed to talk Shantotto into joining the conga line that Laguna and Vaan had started, felt the tingling sensation wash over her as she regained her former height, Shantotto now in her arms.

Prishe was also back to normal, now towering over Onion Knight.

Lightning and Cosmos soon appeared, hand in hand as they joined the group.

Laguna gave a cheer at the sight while Shantotto just grinned, hugging Tifa's neck and not caring how undignified she appeared at the moment.

Both the gunblade user and Cosmos were blushing fiercely as the rest of the warriors joined in applauding the two of them.

"C'mon you two, join the conga line!" Laguna said, motioning for Kain, who was at the head of the line, to start.

Reluctantly, Kain did so.

Cosmos shared a look with Lightning and soon latched onto Terra's shoulders, Lightning eventually doing the same with Cosmos.

Shantotto, Tifa, and Laguna all shared a knowing look while in the conga line.

Mission Accomplished.


End file.
